The truth about us
by Saccharine Paradox
Summary: 'The truth is I love you, when you're gone I finally realize that you're my true love.' 'However right now, our relationship will never be the same as before. I'm sorry.' The sequel for Confession.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own KHR except Haru Jr.**

* * *

_Dear Haru,_

_Where are you? I've been searching for you for four years already. It's true I got married to Kyouko-chan. I admitted that she is my first love, but Haru, you didn't know one more thing. You actually held a special spot in my heart. I do love you but never realize it until I got your letter years ago. Irony isn't it? I did suspect that something is wrong during the wedding ceremony. At the time when I said my vow, I tried to look for you in the crowd. Unfortunately, on the following day, I finally know that you've gone without a trace._

_Haru, after getting married to Kyouko, I realize that she is not the one. Our relationship is not like what I imagined during my adolescent days. Sometime I wondered why I marry her at the first place, maybe because it was one of my childish dreams back then. When I was fourteen I always thought that she is the perfect one for me. Nee Haru, even I don't know when I started to see you more than friend and when I started to see Kyouko just as a friend._

_Kyouko and I sleep together sometime. However our relationship grows platonic after she knew that I no longer love her. We have a child together, her name is Haru. She is three years old and an exact copy of Kyouko-chan. Yes, we named her by your name. It's not that I want to make her as your replacement but it was Kyouko who suggested it. She said that the name is very important for both of us. Haru is her bestfriend and Haru is also the love of my life._

_We decided to get divorce last year, it is for the best. Kyouko-chan is happy with Yamamoto now and they're getting engage next month. As for Haru, she currently lives with Kyouko-chan and her parents, when I have time to spare I'll go there to play with her. She is cheerful and energetic girl, just like you. She reminded me on how much I missed you._

_Nee Haru, when will I get my own happy ending? I want you to come back to me, come back to my life. Haru, I'm sorry I take you for granted but without you I don't think that I'll be happy for the rest of my life. I love you._

_Love,_

_Sawada Tsunayoshi_

* * *

Tsuna looks at his letter. Although it would never reach her but he decided to write it anyway. He longed for Haru and he would not give up on her. He will keep searching for her and he is positive that one day he will find her.

He slumps back to his king size bed and stares at the ceiling. Suddenly, there is a series of knocks on the door.

"Juudaime, we found her." His silver-haired guardian said, slowly making his way into Tsuna's room.

"Haru? Seriously?" Tsuna get up from his bed, walking to his friend who stands at the entrance of his room.

"Yes, we found the stupid woman."

For a long time, Gokudera finally sees his boss true smile. His face shows his emotion, on how happy he is right now.

"Hurry up, I want to meet her." Tsuna grabs his coat preparing himself to look for her. Gokudera raise his brow in confusion.

"Juudaime, it's already midnight. We'll go tomorrow, for now please take a rest first. I think even Haru is currently sleeping at this time."

Gokudera removes his coat and ushered him back to his bed. As for Tsuna, it's impossible for him to sleep right now. Instead of sleeping, he ended up counting on how many hours left before the sunrise. Smile never left his lip even for a millisecond.

* * *

A/N: This story is the sequel for one of my 2786 one-shot fanfic which is 'Confession'. Tq for reading ^_^


	2. Chapter 2

'_Where am I?_' Haru tried to get up from the slimy floor before she realized that her clothes soaked with her own blood. Variety of cuts adored her petite body, her head was spinning badly due to blood loss. She totally clueless on what was currently happening to her, her captor seems to hit her head hard. Massaging her head, she tried to ransack deep into her mind for the answer.

She was on the way to France to start her new life and next thing she knows, she was capture for interrogation. She looked at her arms, the ropes that bind her hands and legs are gone. Now, there are only purplish bruises adored her delicate wrists, same goes for her ankles.

Out of blue she heard a raspy voice belongs to a man.

"Boss, she is a stubborn one. Her mouth is tightly sealed, what should we do now?"

Haru's ears perked at the man's voice. '_So they're trying to get Haru blurt out about Tsuna-san's weaknesses, hmph, it's not going to happen._' She chuckled lowly. If they think that she is weak, then it is their own mistake. They seem unaware on her ability. Actually everyone underestimate her, because she looks like a typical damsel in distress it does not means that she is one of them. Paradox does work better with her.

Haru attempted to get on her wobbly legs but fail, she silently curse her handicap right now. She tries and tries until she managed to walk even in slow pace. She was trying her might to escape from that lecherous place.

_Run! Run! Run!_ The word chanted in her mind as she accelerates her pace into a brisk walk and force herself to ran all her might to save herself. Limping all the way till she overexerting her nearly worn out legs and finally collapsed on the cold floor.

Her sharp hearing sense seem to pick up the incoming footsteps that getting closer and closer to her location. She uses all the energy that she has and crawled her way to the stack of boxes nearby. She sat there quietly and carefully scanned her surroundings. At that time she realizes that she currently at an abandon storehouse.

The footsteps halt and shift its way toward her .

'_Damn! How did they find Haru's here._' She tried to crawl to deeper into the mountain of boxes, but it's a futile attempt. Suddenly, she remembered that she 'hide' it somewhere in her pocketful blood-stain white dress. She check on her herself if there is any 'that thing' left. After randomly rummage around for it, she finally found it, the small pill container that contains the dying-will pill. Reborn said that she can only use it for emergency and right now she is beyond desperate. She takes a good look on the pill, it looked ordinary, however she is ready to gamble on everything that she has in order to survive. With hope, she shallowed the ordinary-looking pill and wait for the effect. Suddenly she felt that her consciousness is slipping away.

'_It didn't work_' she thought before her world engulf in the darkness. However, after a few moments she felt the jolt of adrenaline in her system. She scanning around her body and found that the wounds are still there however she didn't feel the pain anymore, it's like the pain had never been there before.

"There you are." The man smirks sinisterly, tried to reach for her elbow to drag her back to the iron-smelly room that she was locked earlier.

'Tch.' She grunted. She eyed the backup gun at her assaulter's belt, forming any strategy that she can think off. Out of sudden she bring her leg higher and kick the gun that formerly used by her predator. Right after the gun leave his grip she grab the gun and in the same time skillfully stole another.

"Woman hold your fire. We only want to squeeze out the information from you, if you give us cooperation we'll let you go without any harm."

'_We? Some there's others._' She reaffirms her grip on the gun. She looks down on her target trying her best not to shot him.

"You would not kill Haru but tortures her till she say something about her family and eventually you'll kill her after you acquired all you need." Worse comes to worse they will use the 'truth serum' to make her speak and betrays her beloved Tsuna. She stood before her enemy, looking as cold as she can, well thats where she earn the nick-name 'Ice-block princess'. Everytime she is about to eliminate her victims there's no emotion portray on her innocent face, just a cruel heartless killer.

'_It happening again._'

Everytime she hold a gun she'll become another person contradict from her usually carefree nature. Her eyes lost her shine as she lost her sympathy toward her preys. The gun clicks and fires for umpteenth time. The body of the man lay there motionlessly as his own blood covered his gruesome misshaped corpse. The smell of rusty iron and gun-powder dancing in the air. Haru throw away the gun and started to walk away. Reborn had warned her that the pill only works for ten minutes. Right now, she is running out of time.

'_Run and hide_' She thought as she uses strength to ran from the crime scene. Right after she left the building she ventures into the maze alleyways. It would be terrible if she was captured again. Her only option is to disappear like she never exists in the first place. When she left Vongola she knows that this kind of attack will aim for her relentlessly. Thats why she needs to disappear fast or her beloved Vongola would be in danger.

'_Ah its wore off._' Her body felt very heavy at that time, which means the time is up. Nonetheless, she dragged her legs. She got out from the alley to the busy traffic road. She could see is hazy and blur. Her eyelids threatened to close itself.

'_I need to go on._' Her legs freeze on the pavement. She tried to move her muscles but end in vain. She could hear the voices of her assaulters not far away from her. Mustered up her last strength, she leaped on the zebra way and at the exact time there was a car driven recklessly by a obvious drunkard. It happen in slow-motion, the driver seems to notice her limping figure and abruptly step on the brake. Haru slowly close her eyes thinking that this is her ending. It better to die then being torture for the rest of your life or betray her family. There she stood waiting for the impact of the collision. The screeching sound can be heard before a loud 'thud' makes the pedestrians scream in shock.

'_Nee Tsuna, Haru did a good job right? She didn't betray you right?_'

Miura Haru lied on the rough tar as she felt that her soul is leaving her. People said that before you died you will see your memories playing in your mind like film. Haru reminiscing on her life. Her life in Vongola, with her family, friends and her beloved Tsuna-san.

'Tsuna-san…Haru loves you' A lone tear managed to escape her closed, dull brown eyes as she slip deeper and deeper into the darkness that darker than the cloudy, moonless night.

* * *

The surrounding is completely engulfed with in white as it was painted with the colour, there is no end to this as Tsuna walks and walks in this strange dimension. The time flows like a river. Smoothly without him noticing. He kept on walking to find the exit for this nuisance. When he go further and further then he sees that there is someone. It is a girl, no it's actually a woman. Her petite figure usually mislead others on her real age, she is wearing a strapless white dress. Her bob-cut chocolate hair flew gracefully touching her meek cheek.

She looks familiar to him, as he quickens his pace trying to reach for her. He gets closer and closer to the point he is right behind her.

"Haru?" He acquired, resisting his will to forcefully grab her to make her faced him.

The woman ran her finger though her silky brown hair before slowly turn to face him.

"Ahh Tsuna-san, nice to meet you. Here, for you." She said as she handed him a single purple Iris flower that she currently hold.

'Tsuna-san, Haru loves you,' Smiling goofily as she turns her back and started to walk away from him. Tsuna tries to follow her however his legs seem to be held by a force making his legs glued to the unexist floor.

Tsuna watch the figure getting far away from him before it vanished in the thin air.

He wake up abruptly, covered with sheen of sweat.

'_Nightmare, huh?_'

That night he cannot take a wink of sleep at all, excited with the news that he will meet his Haru and when he finally slips into his slumber, he had that nightmare.

He tousled his head making his hair lots messier. Its been a long time when he last have that dream. The dream that Haru is leaving him for good.

'_Nothing wrong with her right? It just a meaningless dream._'

'_I'll meet her tomorrow no? it's going to be ok_' He trying his hard assured his self.

* * *

"Gokudera lets get going." Said Tsuna eagerly, setting his fork and spoon down. The foods taste dull on his taste-bud.

"Understood boss," said his right-hand man, taking a mouthful bite of the waffle.

They stand and get ready to leave the dining room, before they are stopped by Tsuna's former tutor.

"Dame Tsuna, finish your breakfast first." Reborn strolled to his seat at the long table.

"Reborn, I'm not a kid anymore and don't treat me like one." Tsuna tried to leave the room as soon as possible. Sooner he leave, sooner he will meet Haru.

"Then, accompany me taking mine. I hate eating alone." Tsuna is about to mouth his rejection for the offer before his right-hand man persuades him that it useless. He sits back to his still-warm seat.

"So you finally found her." Not taking his eyes off his breakfast, munching the jam-covered toast.

"Yea," Tsuna replied uninterested, glancing his watch time to time. Urging to leave the dining hall.

"Good for you," At this time Reborn makes eye-contact with his student, showing his gladness.

"Thank you Reborn." Tsuna smiled. He really appreciates that.

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the late update. It because I need to study and sit for the exams. Then after its over I went to Hong Kong for vacation, I update the story right after I reached home. Jajang~ here, I presented to all of you the second chapter for this story. RnR ^_^


End file.
